everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/summer man
hello peoples! my tourture has ended and i am out of school! finally! at least for the summer, i got a couple more years till i graduate forever and leave this place. my school ain't the best man... its not like a rlly bad place in a rlly bad neiborhood like where my mom used to work but its LITERALLY FALLING APART AND THE COUNTY HAS LITERALLY FORGOT ABOUT US. like we were just walking down the stairs and this guy put his hand on railing and it JUST FELL. and also theres like exposed ceilings? theirs places without any ceiling tiles. anyway things that happened this year: *i had a terrible math class. and when i say terrible, I MEAN TERRIBLE okay okay listen up. i am in an advance math class. two grade levels about my current one. and WE HAVE LITERALLY THE DUMBEST KIDS IN THIS CLASS. i dont even know man. like THEY DONT KNOW HOW TO READ GRAPHS ITS STUPID. and their not just incomptent, their annyoing and like the popular kids who dont give a crap and i cant learn ANYTHING bc the teacher is always yelling at them. so luckily i got out of that. *i went to my first bat mitzvah! it was for my friends little sister. i wasnt close to said friend when she was turning 13 so i never went to hers, but im close to their fam so i got to go. it was lit man. lost my voice singing mr brightside. my friend almost hit a chandiler when they were lifting her up in a chair like they do with the fam. had an anxiety attack as per use. *i got diagnose with depression i mean its not a good thing but like... ive been here, suffering for nearly two years and i never got any help. what happened was we were learning bout warning sings and stuff in health and they were like if u got problems tell us on this card so i was like damn im getting my self help and they called me mom and they finally believed me. remember when i left back in 2016? yeah thats when it all started and only KNOW am i getting help. the last few months of 2016 were a rough time man. like with my dads friend dyeing and everyone moving to skype and making me feel lonley, and the start of my serve self doubt issues,,, man. but me mom was always like "its just that time of the month, isn't it?" and my dad cant deal with emotions. *i got called into the security office and put my school in a shelter (kind of) okay so this is kind of a long story and kind of confidentional but long story short theirs a group chat, someone said something in the group chat, the police came to our school, we went into a shelter, i got called up, me and my friend had panic attacks, they sent police to a kids house in tennesse, and the police suggest my friend sue the kid. again, its a verrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy long story but thats the basic gist of it lol. *i had a crush on a girl and it started to go well but it didnt go well there was this girl who i knew, she sat infront of me in world studies. we have a mutual love for 80s music and memes so we were friends. not like super close but we knew each other. our convos consited of singing music that our teacher played on pandora and "same" to a depressing thought and "oof". anyway, i ended up developing a crush on her and me friend avery/pan was planing on setting us up or something. we worked on a project together, i got her number, i comforted her in her time of pain, and she like just randomly invited to her birthday party. pan had some much hope for us and then guess what happened? she got a boyfriend. so now im sad. currently being comforted by a friend cri cri *i found two of my new favorite books! the outsiders and ready player one. READ THEM. their both simply AMAZING! i think i like ready player one better tho. *i started using man a lot idk man its just a habit now. someone said i remind them of dallas winston with my "man-ing" idk man well thats all for know the school year was terrible its summer now and im going on vaca next week. i hope to be more active after that baaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii Category:Blog posts